This invention relates to the field of carbonated beverage containers, and more particular to a method and apparatus for reading coded information which is formed on the lid of such a container. The particular kind of coded information which is disclosed hereinbelow takes one of several different preferred forms--linear indentations, linear projecting ridges, and linear printed areas--all of which are readable using, according to the invention, electromagnetic-wave optics.
While, of course, different kinds of coded information can be placed on the lid of such a container, the invention is described herein in connection with so-called redemption information.
In recent years, several states have adopted mandatory deposit statutes under which carbonated beverage containers, such as cans, are required to "carry" a monetary deposit which is intended to promote return and recycling of a container after use. While such legislation has generally been quite successful in promoting return, it has also resulted in the usual redemption market outlets having to devote considerable space and time to redemption handling.
In light of the enormous redemption task brought about by such deposit statutes, much consideration has been given to the successful development and utilization of some sort of automatic redemption system, such as a can redemption system, which will offer high-speed, economical return handling. Among the important considerations relating to such a system are (1) its ability to determine that a returned can is properly redeemable in the particular state where the system is used, and (2) its ability to identify returned cans according to their different sources of origin.
In a companion patent application of ours, Ser. No. 353,365, filed Mar. 1, 1982, for "Redeemable Container With End Closure Redemption Code", we have proposed a unique lid structure which is usable in a container of the type generally mentioned above, and which carries an electromagnetic-wave-readable, regionally unique redemption code. Generally speaking, the type of code proposed therein takes the form of two arcuately displaced, optically readable code patches, in the nature of generally radially extending linear code elements whose particular arrangement pattern contains the desired coded information. Both binary-type and frequency-type codes are illustrated, in three different structures--one of which takes the form of linear indentations or valleys, another of which takes the form of linear projecting ridges, and a third of which takes the form of reflectance-contrasting printing. While radial disposition for the individual code elements is convenient, it is not absolutely necessary.
A general object of the present invention is to provide, for a beverage container of the kind generally indicated above, including a lid formed with coded information such as that just described, a unique method and apparatus for reading such encoded information.
Another object is to provide such a method and apparatus which are extremely simple and reliable.
According to the invention, the proposed scanning apparatus is provided with a scanning zone into which a beam of electromagnetic-wave radiation, such as a laser beam, is directed. Within the scanning zone, reading of coded information results from the production of relative rotary movement between the region of beam-lid impingement and the individual code elements on a lid exposed in the zone. Preferably, this impingement region is elongated and linear in nature, and sweeps over such code elements in such a manner that, as it passes over each particular element, its long axis substantially coincides with the long axis of the element. According to one form of the invention, the region of beam/lid impingement is continuous along its length; and according to another form, is discontinuous, and in the form of dots, along its length. Decoding of the information which is read is accomplished in a variety of conventional ways, as, for example, by viewing the intensity of radiation reflected over time from such a scanning operation, and feeding this data to digital decoding circuitry.
Various other features and advantages which are offered by the invention will become more fully apparent as the description which now follows is read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.